Larry Butz: Ace Attorney
by Peoplepersonsof DooM
Summary: Larry gets fed up with his life and wonders how he can possess things his friends have. He finds the solution, become a lawyer, duh.
1. Epiphany?

AN: Hey guys! I don't know if the idea was been done before, but I don't care. I was inspired by a few drawings on Deviant Art, like what if Larry was a lawyer? Or what if he had his own game? This is my elaboration. And I'm doing this because Larry just doesn't get enough love.

* * *

Ch.1 An Epiphany?

Larry Butz was biking his way to his fairly new job as an intern. He definitely could not afford a car, or even a bus pass with his salary. At least Larry could stay in shape, but that was the only upside to bike riding. He had to deal with crazed drivers making their morning commute, getting honked at, and nearly getting struck by cars. He shrugged it off, this was the usual.

As soon as he arrived at the building of employment he attended to his job quickly. Being an intern Larry had the very important job of serving coffee and food, delivering documents, being a yes man, and taking the fall for higher up members of the staff. When he had some time to himself, he was excepted to do mindless paperwork. And do you think Larry would actually do this? Heck naw. He listened to his radio and made quite a few calls to his latest girl friend.

"Larry!" Uh ohs! That was his boss. "If I catch you, neglecting your job again..."

"I'll be fired, yeah, yeah I know, dude..." Larry finished.

His boss glared at him. "And this coffee tastes, like piss water." He walked off irked.

Larry shrugged, he always got fired from his jobs. If it happened this time he wouldn't care.

He then stopped to think. Why did things always go like this? Never holding a job down, never holding a girl friend, never having money. He really tried his best, but things always turned out for the worst. He came to accept being a failure, a loser. He was the cause of bad situations, always blamed, always at fault. Just once he wanted a time to shine, to prove to everyone that he, Larry Butz wasn't a waste of space, or someone that got pushed around.

But how? He thought of best friends Nick and Edgey. They gained the respect of everyone, had careers, money, and tons of chicks. Then he figured it out. They were lawyers. Being a lawyer as he saw was dirty work, but well rewarded...

He picked up his phone and dialed his girlfriend's number. "Um, Katie. I don't think it will work out between us anymore. No, it's not you it's me..." he hung up feeling satisfied that he wasn't the one to get dumped first.

Then he stood up and walked to his bosses office. "Hey, man I quit!"

"Beat me to it...whatever get your stuff and get out." replied his boss coldly shrugging his shoulders.

He gathered his stuff and happily skipped out of the building with a new found sense of confidence. And no job. And no cash. And no girlfriend.

Larry wasn't going to go on living the way he was... no, he would become a lawyer. A totally awesome lawyer.


	2. Back To School

Sorry that i didn't get to post this sooner...school has me beat. But I shall be attempting to do updates throughout the week. :) hope you enjoy...the pace will pick up in the next chapters promise.

Ch.2 Back To School

Well, he couldn't instantly become a lawyer right off the bat. No, this required schooling. And Larry hadn't been to school in ages, he was working and getting in terrible relationships. He pretty much quit his classes, but its not like he didn't pay for them (one way or another, wink wink, nudge, nudge). He recalled all the classes he paid for... space studies, nursing, teaching, accounting, and AHA law. All he had to do was show up for class... But then it struck him that he hadn't been to school for a God awful long time, and would have missed a lot of important information....that sucks. Well hopefully, he thought he'd be able to catch up...

Larry attended school the next day. "Mr. Butz, is it?" asked the professor.

"Yeah, dude the one and only!"

"You haven't attended this class in 7 months. You'll have to do some extreme studying and night school in order to catch up."

"Aw, ok, dude..." He hadn't realized he missed that much..but that's life.

For the next months Larry was actually what you consider to be a good student. He listened, took notes, asked questions, and did his assignments. He could be idolized..but he was not without fault. He had missed to many classes and couldn't obtain a degree. Larry was upset that his fresh start hadn't gone as planned...but then he realized an alternative. Why the hell did he sit in a class for a degree, when he could just get one from the Internet? He grinned happily to himself. Larry in a sense still was Larry. Taking the easy way out...

For the next couple of weeks he took online courses and instantly got his degree . Certified defense attorney, Larry Butz. Well, that was easy. He bet Edgey and Nick didn't get their degrees that fast. Now all he had to do was he get his badge and find a firm to work for... He decided to do this the old fashioned way, by checking newspapers. Um..Wright and Co. Law Offices, nope lame sounding name, Grossberg Law Firm, nope, Attorneys at Law Benson and Collins.. hmm maybe he should check this one out. But, before he did he had to take care of some important business.

Larry went down to the courthouse to get his badge. He held the small circular object up against the sun. Man, it was shiny...but besides that he could show it off to people. Especially girls. Heh heh heh. Next stop he went to purchase a suit.. not just any suit. A bright orange suit, complimented by a lime green tie. Larry checked himself out in a mirror at the department store. Lookin good! He gave a thumbs up. Dress to impress. That's something Edgey taught him.

Larry had already called to make an appointment at the law firm set for the next two days. He had the materials he needed...now all he had to do was practice what he would say... "I'm Larry Butz soon to be ACE ATTORNEY!" uh too cocky. "I'm Butz, Larry Butz." uh too dramatic... Hmm, well he'd figure it out eventually. When doing job interviews Larry just made things up as he went along, so it shouldn't worry him too much. And don't look at Larry in disdain because..because I know you've all lied on a job resume or school application at one time in your life....confess. Ahem, anyway so Larry decided to chill out, because he knew Wednesday would be insane.


	3. The interview

Ch.3

Today was the day. Larry had eagerly jumped out of his bed at 7 o'clock in the morning. He groomed and primped himself to perfection, even Edgeworth would be impressed with him. He had bicycled from his apartment to the Benson and Colins firm which was a 30 minute ride. He stood outside the average sized building starring with amazement and wonder. This was it. Larry observed the red bricks, the green grayish door frame, and gold lettering. It wasn't much but it was better than Phoenix's place any day. He gulped; he didn't want to make a bad impression for being late; many experiences have taught him the first was the most important.

He left his bike on a nearby rack, and nervously walked up some stairs leading to the strong oak doors of the building. Pulling the handle on the right hand side of the door, Larry carefully entered the building. The inside was nicer than Nick's place too! For one it large enough to have a hallway that lead into four different rooms. And there were a few pictures hanging on the walls which Larry thought had been done by that, Monnay person.

"May I help you?"

Larry looked up in surprise. He had been too busy examining the layout of the building to notice the presence of this woman. A very beautiful woman…

"Oh! Yeah! Um, I came for my job interview!" Larry blushed slightly and began sweating bullets.

The auburn haired woman laughed. "Oh, you must be Mr. Butz. I guess I should bring you to Mr. Collins right about now." She started walking away toward one of the rooms to the right.

Larry excitedly followed with a bounce in his step growing more and more confident. "Hey, uh, miss, I never did get your name."

The woman kept walking, and in a fluent motion flicked her long hair. "Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me. I'm Michelle Fear."

Wow, even her name got to him. The long brown hair, the olive complexion, that slender and curvy body…were alluring. But she was seemed to be a force to be reckoned with. It was her eyes that said it all. Yes, those emerald orbs looked as though they could pierce your heart into two.

He was interested. "Are you a lawyer, too?"

"No, I'm only an assistant," she halted at the door frame. "Mr. Collins he's here."

A jolly voice boomed from the inside of the room. "OH! Come in, come in!"

Michelle moved aside and Larry nervously, shuffled in. "Hey dud- err Mr. Collins."

The room was very neat and organized. Mr. Collins, a man about 47 years old sat behind a nicely furnished pine desk. He was in shape; you could tell he went to the gym often. You could tell it was polished quite often. All documents on his desk were placed into a rack. On the left of the room stood a medium sized gray book case as well as a small filing cabinet. They most likely held books on law and case files, thought Larry.

"Mr. Butz, please have a seat! You don't have to stand around!" The older man motioned Larry to sit in a near by chair, across from the desk.

Larry sat down carefully to make sure he didn't miss his chair and fall. He had a habit of doing that at the most inopportune moment. Sitting, Larry in a professional like manner crossed his legs and folded his arms. He was ready to rock, well it appeared so. Larry was a nervous Nellie ready to bounce of the walls at any second.

"Well, Mr. Butz," said Mr. Collins running his fingers through his graying black hair, "Why don't you start by telling me about yourself?"

Larry swallowed hard, if he wanted a chance he might as well start right by telling the truth. "Uh well back in the day I was a trouble maker, 'When something smells it was usually the Butz that's what everyone always said."

The other man adjusted his glasses and starred at Larry momentarily. Larry was scared. Maybe he should have just lied.

"Hahahaha! That's a good one! Go on, chap." He said making direct eye contact with Larry.

Larry glanced down at the red carpeting, averting his eyes for a second. He sighed with relief, as he tried to get himself together. He picked his head back up quickly and began talking again. "I finished high school and went to college for 2 years, but decided to drop out. School wasn't really my thing, dude." Gradually, he became more relaxed and like his regular self. "And I've had a bunch of jobs. Like I worked as a street vendor, a security guard, desk jockey, and a janitor."

Collins nodded and jotted notes on a piece of paper lying down in front of him. He was deep in thought for a bit before he spoke again. "Why do you want to work for us?"

Larry gave a large goofy grin; this was an easy one. "Well, I've looked at the cases you've handled and you will take absolutely any case, right?"

Collins mouth curved into a wry smile. "Yes, that is true."

"I dig that, dude. I was accused of a crime I didn't commit and there was little hope for me. It was assumed I did it." He balled up his fists remembering his frustration. "So I like that you want to give everyone a chance."

In a more serious tone Collins asked his next question. "What can you do for us that someone else can't?"

Damn, Larry wasn't prepared for that question. He scratched his head as though he was trying to conjure some brilliant idea. "Well, I honestly don't know. There are plenty of people out there that can do better than I could ever do, but, but I can relate to people, man! I know what it's like to be lost and alone, so I guess I can help them out more…"

He was unsure that was a good answer, but he shrugged it off. Just chill out he told himself mentally.

Collins scribbled down something on his paper without looking up. "How successful have you been so far?"

Larry got into a pensive mood and that rarely ever happened. He knew he was never successful. Nothing in his life had ever gone as planned. It was always failure after failure.

"Not very successful, I can never win dude. I made up my own club for losers like me. But I feel like if I start working here, I can be more successful. I feel like I can actually help people and not mess up."

Collins looked at Larry intently, squinting his large dark brown eyes. "Well, those are the questions I have for you ol chap. Thank you for your time, and I shall get back to you soon." He stood up and extended his hand over his desk and the two men shook.

Larry breathed a sigh of relief, thanked Collins and left the building. He had no idea if answered the questions right, but he felt as though something in his life was about to change. For better or for worse he could not tell.


End file.
